Mouth
by limitlesswriting
Summary: Plotless fun. TJ Oneshot REFORMATTED


_Disclaimer: I don't own any songs used in this, nor do I own Instant Star. Don't sue me, I'm poor. _

**Mouth**

_I feel like I've been blown apart_ I collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily as the world around me spun. Looking at the man next to me, I grinned blissfully. I never really remembered just how good it was until right after. Stretching my naked body out, I rolled over, flinging myself on top of him, burying my face in his chest. _There are pieces here   
I don't know where they go_ "God that was amazing," I said, moaning as he ran his hands over my back, massaging my limp muscles. "The name isn't God, but you can call me that if you want," Tommy said, choking back laughter. Lifting my heavy head up off of his bare chest, I stared at him, wide eyes blinking as I processed what he said. "Shut it, Quincy," I finally responded, still a little dazed. As I rolled off of him, taking the covers with me, I couldn't help but grin a bit as I heard him groan when the cold air hit his naked body. Grabbing at my body, Tommy tried to lift me back on top of him. "Uh-uh," I taunted, squirming out of his grip, laughing uncontrollably as he began to tickle me. "Not fair, at all Tommy!" I shouted between giggles, rolling on the bed trying unsuccessfully to escape. _Kiss me on my salty lips  
I bet you feel a little crazy, but for me_ Finding myself pinned beneath his weight, I stopped moving, hypnotized by his eyes. As he moved closer, I unconsciously licked my lips, tasting the salty sheen caused by the afternoon's activities. Closing my eyes, I waited for him to touch his lips to mine, but after a few seconds, I felt nothing but a slight shaking on top of my body. Opening my eyes, I saw Tommy, his face inches from mine, trying his best to keep a straight face as his body was racked with silent laughter. Smacking his shoulder, I pushed him off of me, pulling the sheets around me tighter as I got up to make my way to the closet. As I entered the walk-in, trying to find a pair of yoga pants and a pullover, I heard his muffled voice ring out behind me. "Why are you getting up?" he moaned, burying his face in the pillow, "I was just getting comfortable." "It's your own fault Tom—I was all set to get quite comfortable again, you just had to try to be funny," I shouted, yanking the blue fleece over my head before grabbing him a pair of shorts and a black sweatshirt from his side of the closet. "So you admit it was funny?" he asked grinning at me as I emerged, his eyebrow raised. "Listen closer," I retorted, repeating my words, "I said you had to TRY to be funny. Big difference." Throwing his clothes at him, I hopped back into the bed, wrapping the covers around me until I was buried inside of them. "Mmmm," I moaned, "Now what are we going to do?" "You're going to record—it's only 1 in the afternoon," Tommy said, ripping the covers off of me, "Let's get a new song or three, or else Darius is going to make you start recording at the actual studios again—he thinks we take too many breaks." "You know, I think he may be onto something," I began, yelping as Tommy smacked my butt, "And give me a break, I'm sore." Laughing, he walked from the room, calling out over his shoulder as he moved down the stairs, "Be down here in five minutes or else!" "Or else what?" I responded, staring lazily up at the ceiling, trying to work up the motivation to get out of bed. I waited, listening as he paused on the stairs, until his voice rang out again, "Or else I won't be taking care of you as well as I just did anytime soon." At that, I leapt out of bed, sprinting past him down the stairs toward the studio he had in his basement. _I jump on you, you jump on me_ Six hours later, I wanted to kill him. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled, not caring as my voice rang out through his headphones, causing him to wince, "I've sung the damn song fifty times. It's fine!" "I'm your producer, and I say when it's fine," He said evenly, staring at me through the glass, "Now sing it again." "No." I said petulantly, refusing to go near the microphone. "Jude," he began, his tone filled with warning, "Get your ass over to that mic, and record the goddamn song." "Now!" he barked, finally losing his temper as I stood there, unmoving, arms crossed over my chest. "Don't yell at me," I said, storming out of the booth, throwing my pen and notebook at him, barely missing his head. "What the fuck Jude?" he said, his voice filled with anger and confusion, "What's going on—why are you so goddamn upset?" "I just think the song is fine the way it is, and I don't want to record it again!" "As long as I'm your producer, you'll do what I say," He said, his voice deadly serious, "Now stop being such a diva, and do it again." _You push me out and even though  
you know I love you  
I'd be inclined to slap you in the mouth_ I was just so sick of singing that I didn't want to anymore. All I wanted to do was go back upstairs and get into bed with him—and he wanted to work! The song I was singing practically screamed sex, and all he had to say was 'Do it again'? Something was seriously wrong with that picture. But I had to admit, he's adorable when he's mad—he's so sincere about it—so passionate. God, I hate him—he makes me all girly when he's being a complete jackass. "Get in the booth Jude," He said, beginning to sound more frustrated than angry, "This is the last time I'm warning you, or else we're going to start working at the studios again—we never get any work done at home." _When I kiss your salty lips  
You will feel a little crazy, but for me_ Closing the space between us, I slowly walked over to him until I was standing right in front of his chair. "No," I said evenly, lowering my face to his level, "The song is fine. I won't sing anymore tonight. And if you don't like that, you can quit." Suddenly, I felt his lips against mine, his hands pulling me down until I was straddling his lap. Unable to think, I quickly succumbed to his kisses, opening my mouth to grant him access as he slid his tongue against my lower lip. _Now, will it be my fault if I  
Take your love and throw it wide?  
You might restrain me, but could you really  
blame me?_ God I hated him, I thought again as I moved against him, moaning as his hands brushed against the bare skin under my shirt. He knew exactly how to undo me—how to make me give in. It just wasn't fair at all, that he could have so much power over me, just through one little touch. _And you will feel you're blown apart  
All the pieces there will fit to make you whole  
And I know where they go_ I decided to take charge, pushing him down in the chair, beginning to play with the waistband of his shorts. If he wanted to do this, that was fine, but I was going to call the shots—he wasn't going to win this one. Pausing, I reached down, yanking the sweatshirt over his head, running my nails over his chest after I dropped the top on the ground next to the chair. Hearing him moan, I continued, letting my fingertips trail gently down, as my mouth followed, pausing to gently tug on his earlobe, biting softly between my teeth, and flicking it with my tounge, eliciting a gasp from his parted lips.  
_Would it be my fault if I could turn you on?_ Slowly, I eased myself off of his lap, pulling him toward me by the waistband of his shorts. I guided him across the room, until we both fell onto the couch, feeling his hands on my back, trying to bring me closer. Inching away, I sat up slowly, never looking away from his gaze as I removed my top, slapping his fingers away as he tried to touch my breasts. "Uh-uh," I breathed, "I'm running the show, we play by my rules—no touching." Bending down for a kiss, I broke it before he had a chance to deepen in, standing up, dipping my fingers into the waist of my pants. Watching the anticipation on his face grow, I slowly lowered them, swiveling my hips teasingly as I went, biting back a grin as the groans escaped his lips. "God, you're evil," He moaned, biting his lip, "Stop being such a tease." "My name's not God," I said, mocking him, trailing off as I finally let the soft cotton pool at my feet. _Would I be so bad if I could turn you on?_ I reached toward his waist, fingers dancing along his stomach, teasing, making him wait. Finally, I reached down, slowly pulling down the shorts he had on, tossing them across the room to fall on top the soundboard. Crawling back onto the couch, I made sure to rub my body against his, feeling him grow harder with each movement I made. "Like that?" I asked coyly, halting my motions to see what he'd do. "Don't stop," he gasped, his hands trailing down my back, grabbing my ass, pulling me closer. Raising myself off of him, I trailed kisses down his chest, running my toungue in circles around his nipple, my hand toying with the other, enjoying the reaction I got, feeling him shake beneath me. _When I kiss your mouth I want to taste it  
Turn you upside down_ "Stop being such a tease, Jude," he said, his voice straining, "It's not very nice."  
"You weren't very nice earlier Tom," I said, an evil grin spreading across my face as my fingers trailed along his inner thighs, then quickly down him, before I moved away, "Why should I be nice to you now?" "I'm sorry," he said, capturing my lips and kissing me roughly, drawing me back to him. With that he took control, flipping over so that he was on top. I willingly gave it, as he pushed into me, my back arching in pleasure, moaning as his hands found my breasts, fingers deftly teasing my nipples. "Oh," I moaned, "That feels good—keep going." We moved together, again and again, the friction between our two bodies growing until I couldn't take it any longer. Crying out, I fell over the edge, hearing Tom moan as he followed. Sighing, I lay there, holding him to me, whimpering as he pulled away. Grabbing a blanket from the foot of the couch, he pulled it over us, wrapping his arms around me, the two of us slowly drifting off to sleep in the now quiet room. _Don't want to waste it_


End file.
